The Info Of A Lifetime
by Baxter54132
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata have a very simple mission. Get the spy the info, but when Sasuke intervenes could love be in the air? Haitus


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. It's so sad.

Sorry that I haven't wrote anything in a long, long time. I was kind of having a huge writers block.

This is a possible story. I wrote a little preview one day. It would be a chapter if it were long enough.

Since no one voted, this will be the only chapter for this story, a bummer really, I was hoping at least one person would vote.

Majority wins.

R and R

* * *

"Talking"

_thoughts_

normal stuff

* * *

Sasuke walks away from Oorochimaru's dead body and heads towards the exit. At the door, he pauses and looks at his former mentor on last time.

Sasuke scoffs in disgust.

_How could I have learned anything from someone so weak? _

Sasuke glances out the door at the devastation and chaos he caused.

_I need a bigger challenge than this, where can I go next?_

Sasuke leaves the Sound hideout, still deep in thought, for the last time….

Or so he thought.

* * *

Naruto races towards the hokage's tower still wearing his froggy hat. (A/N: I love Naruto's froggy hat, it's so cute -) What Naruto didn't notice was a pair of eyes peeking out of the bushes, following the fox-child as he ran by.

Naruto runs into the hokage's room and skids to a halt. "Sorry I'm la…" he begins.

"NA-RU-TO!"

Naruto turns around slowly to face where the voice is coming from. "S-Sakura-san… p-please forgive me, I slept through my alarm clock."

Sakura ignores his pleads and connects her fist with his face.

"How could you be 2 hours late you baka!"

Tsunade puts her hand up for them to stop. "Enough, we have important business to talk about so close the door Naruto."

Naruto closes the door gently and joins Sakura in front of Tsunade's desk.

_I wonder if we are going to get a top-secret mission,_ Naruto wonders.

Tsunade sighs and then begins, "I have a very important mission for you."

"YES!" shouts Naruto, "Its about time granny."

A quick glare and Naruto is silent again.

Tsunade clears her throat, "We have received news from a spy in the sound village that Oorochimaru is dead."

Naruto's eyes go wide, "No way…", his voice fades away as he doesn't know what to say next.

A small knock, knock is heard on the door to the office. Naruto and Sakura both jump in surprise.

"Come in," Tsunade calls out.

The door slowly creaks open and a small girl steps inside. "U-uh I'm sorry I'm late hokage-sama I was um training and I um lost track of time."

Naruto turns, "Oh hey Hinata! Wait why are you here?"

Tsunade glares at Naruto, "I was getting to that before you interrupted you little brat. The three of you are taking valuable information right into the heart of the sound village." Tsunade files through her desk for a second and pulls out an envelope. "This must get to our spy. We believe that Sasuke really wants this info so be on the lookout for him."

Tsunade sweat-drops as two of the team go down memory land and who really knows what Hinata is thinking about. (A/N: Cough Naruto Cough)

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga," Announces Tsunade, snapping all three of them out of there thoughts. "Sakura you will be team leader.

"Hai"

"Good luck."

Naruto flashes his famous thumbs up and a smile. "Don't worry about us Granny we will be fine."

Hinata smiles weakly and follows the excited Naruto out of the hokage's office.

Sakura bows to her master and follows Hinata leaving Tsunade alone in her office.

When the door shuts behind the teens Tsunade puts her head between her hands.

_I hope they have what it takes. Sasuke it no ordinary opponent._

* * *

Kabuto smirks as Sasuke paces in front of him.

"The info you want on how to be stronger," Kabuto assures, "it is definitely what they are taking to their spy."

Sasuke looks up, determination in his eyes, "then I will make sure we get it before he does."

Kabuto shrugs, "are you sure you're as strong as they are?"

Sasuke glares at Kabuto, "by beating them and getting the info I will prove it."

* * *

I guess it is too late to ask you to review, since this story never made it off the ground, thanks for reading! 


End file.
